


DS9 Purim Spiel, Chapter 3

by Treon



Series: DS9 Purim Spiel [3]
Category: Megillat Ester | Book of Esther, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Jewish Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: A beauty contest, a plot, and a celebration, loosely based on the Purim story





	DS9 Purim Spiel, Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Capricious_One](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Capricious_One/gifts).



_Reader: And Sisko said: 'What honor and dignity hath been done to Quark for this?'  Then said Sisko's crew that ministered unto him: 'There is nothing done for him.'_  
  
Besides first-day hiccups and a bomb plot, the conference was off to a smashing success.  As Sisko and Kira made their way down the Promenade, the officers were happy to see that the commercial establishments were all busy guiding their guests around and showing off their wares.  The restaurants were also doing good business.  
  
As they neared Quark's Bar, Sisko turned to Kira.  "Think we should do something? Reward him for saving the station?"  
  
Kira shook her head, and was about to emphasize the gesture with some very strong words, when Quark popped up by their elbows.  "Why, Commander, thank you so much for your wish to honor me for single-handedly saving your lives."  
  
Kira snorted.  
  
"You could put a statue of me in the middle of the Promenade."  
  
"Why don't we just appoint you king of the station?" Kira asked.  
  
"Major!" Quark beamed at both officers. "That's such a generous off-"  
  
"How about," Sisko interrupted, "we give you the next month's rent free?"  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Quark and Sisko shook hands.  
  
"Also," Quark continued, "Commander, and Major," he hurried to add, "I'm one dabo girl short.  Maybe if Odo would-"  
  
"Not going to happen."  
  
"Or maybe the Major would like to-"  
  
"Over your dead body," Kira was not amused.  
  
Quark leered at her. "Can't fault a Ferengi for trying."  
  
He was saved from Kira's scathing response when Rom came out, bearing a tray of freshly-made pastries.  
  
"These are Quarktashen," he explained.  "They're a little something I put together to celebrate how Quark's ears saved the day."  
  
He looked up expectantly at the Human and Bajoran officers, both of whom shared a similar look of distaste at the unappetizing explanation.  
  
"Try one?" He held up the tray, undeterred.  
  
Sisko hesitated, but then his Starfleet training took over and he picked up the Ferengi-ear-looking cookie, holding it up in salute to Kira and Quark.  Taking a deep breath, he took a careful bite. "Hmmm... that's actually good."  
  
Rom gave him a toothy smile.  "It's filled with marmalade.  And I've got chocolate ones too!"  
  
Quark turned to Sisko and Kira, "We should make an annual celebration to make this great, momentous event!  Every year, on this day, we can all gather round at Quark's, raise a drink, spin the wheel. Oh, I know! We could call it Dabo Day..."  
  
But Sisko and Kira were no longer there.  
  
_Reader: Therefore because of all the words of this letter, and of that which they had seen concerning this matter, and that which had come unto them, that these days should be remembered and kept throughout every generation, every family, every province, and every city_  
  
_(The Reader rolls back the scroll, and struts off the stage)_

 

_Happy Purim!_


End file.
